


Extended Family

by Steph_Schell



Series: Nora/Bass [3]
Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: F/M, Families of Choice, Family, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 14:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/639936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steph_Schell/pseuds/Steph_Schell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miles and Bass discuss their families</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extended Family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [3988Akasha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/3988Akasha/gifts).



"I still think we should focus on the Plains Nation first," Miles insisted.

"Is that really what they're calling themselves?" Bass frowned.

Miles gave him a look. "We're calling our country the Monroe Republic. Let's put these things in perspective."

"It was just a test name," Bass complained. "It's not my fault people ran away with it."

"Yeah, because you are in no way a megalomaniac like that." Miles rolled his eyes.

"Well at least this way no one will be confused when Lilly takes over. And I really didn't mean for the name to stick."

"Yeah, sure. We'll go with that." They were interrupted by a squeal and awkwardly running feet. Miles bent down to pick up little Lilly. "Hello, Lilly Flower," he greeted.

"Hello, Uncle Miles," she smiled. "Isn't my dress pretty?"

"Beautiful," Miles agreed. He looked the frilly blue thing over. "Did Nora make that for you?"

"She just finished sewing it today."

Miles glanced at Bass. "I didn't know your wife could sew."

Bass shrugged. "She's a woman of many talents."

"Now that I knew."

Bass chuckled. "Lilly, why don't you run and tell your mom that we both think your dress is very lovely but Miles and I need to talk, alright?"

Lilly leaned over to kiss his cheek. "Yes, daddy."

Miles set the girl down and she skittered off to find her mother. "I find it amazing that girl is going to be three in just two months," he sighed.

"Since I'm her father, isn't that my line?"

"I'm borrowing it."

Bass glanced at his friend. "Could that be because you're missing your own family?'

"Unlike you, I don't have a family," Miles denied.

"Liar."

"Dwelling on where Ben and the kids are isn't going to change anything."

It was hard for Bass to swallow his amusement but he managed. "I notice you left your sister in law out of that sentence."

Miles gave him a sarcastic smile. "I think my feelings about Rachel are well known."

"Yes they are," Bass sighed. "But a small part of you likes her because without Rachel you wouldn't have that niece and nephew you used to love doting on."

"Used to being the operative phrase. And I only saw Danny once."

"And you still had almost an entire suitcase full of toys for him."

"Now who's the liar?"

"It was pretty close."

"Shut up."

"We should bring them here. They'd make great playmates for Lilly."

"We have no idea where they are." Miles ran a hand through his hair. "If they were smart, Ben got them the hell out of the city. They could be anywhere by now."

Bass smiled. "Look, I know it's a long shot but we could send someone out looking for them."

Miles shook his head. "Things are too uncertain. We don't have the troops to be sending people out on wild goose chases."

Bass grasped his shoulder. "You're right. But I promise you once things calm down we will send a unit out for to search for them. We'll bring the whole family to the capital."

Miles cocked an eyebrow. "Really? You'd actually send out a unit for my family?"

"Of course I would, Miles. We're brothers remember?"

"Besides," a new voice said. "It'll be nice to have the whole family together."

Miles raised an eyebrow as Nora and Lilly fell in step beside them. "You've never met my family."

"No but I've heard enough from you and Bass to feel like I know them. And it would be good to meet them finally." Nora paused. "Except Rachel."

"Don't believe everything Miles says about Rachel," Bass told her. "He has a tendency to exaggerate."

"So she's actually a nice person."

"I didn't say that."

Miles snorted at that one. Lilly tugged on his pants leg and he lifted her into his arms again. "Who are they talking about?"

"They're talking about my family," Miles explained. "My brother Benjamin is out there somewhere. I lost track of him after the Blackout."

"Daddy can find him," Lilly said brightly. "Daddy's people find all sorts of things." She turned to her parents who were cuddled close while walking. "Daddy can't you find my other uncle?"

"Other uncle?" Nora asked.

"Sure. Ben-ja-min is Uncle Miles' brother. That makes him my other Uncle." She cocked her head. "Right, daddy?"

"Exactly right," Bass smiled. "Because Miles and I are brothers."

"You'll like Benjamin," Miles said, trying not to show how affected he was by all the talk. "He's even got a little girl of his own named Charlotte."

"Is she my age?"

"Older. But I think Danny would be around your age."

"When can I meet them?" Lilly looked back at her father. "Daddy can you send people out now?"

"Not yet, sweetie," Bass sighed. "There's a lot we still have to do here. But I promise once things calm down, we'll find your other uncle."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just basically dedicating the entire series to Zoe because I promised her by the end of it Nora/Bass was going to be an OTP


End file.
